


don't bet on the chat log

by wintae



Category: VICTON (Band)
Genre: Bisexual Male Character, Canon Compliant, Chatlogs, Gen, M/M, Sexuality Crisis, Some Swearing, Texting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2018-09-27 22:21:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10054091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wintae/pseuds/wintae
Summary: user seungdad has renamed the chat 2ND COMEBACK IS COMING!!!!user thugbunny has renamed the chat BITCHES WE MADE ITseungmom:subin watch your language!!!!d0hanse:yeah subin watch your fucking language





	1. this should be good

**Author's Note:**

> ????
> 
> ill try to update semi frequently 
> 
> it's pretty obvious who is who but just in case:
> 
> seungdad = seungwoo, seungmom = seungsik, tyranochan = chan, sehoneyj = sejun, d0hanse = hanse, babybyung = byungchan, thugbunny = subin

**user seungdad created a group chat**

**user seungdad has added seungmom, tyranochan, sehoneyj, d0hanse, babybyung, and thugbunny to the group chat**

**user seungdad has renamed the chat 2ND COMEBACK IS COMING!!!!**

**user thugbunny has renamed the chat BITCHES WE MADE IT**

**seungmom:** subin watch your language!!!!

**d0hanse:** yeah subin watch your fucking language

**seungmom:** gdi hanse

**babybyung:** hi guys!!!! ヾ(＾∇＾)

**sehoneyj:** eyoooo 

**thugbunny:** this should be good 

**tyranochan:** should we bet on how many times the parents say something mildly gay and deny it for forever afterwards

**seungdad:** should we bet on how many times chan cries over b2st

**tyranochan:** excuse me 

**seungdad:** oh sorry

**seungdad:** *highlight

**seungdad:** its gonna take me a while 

**tyranochan:** i just gotta support my babes 

**tyranochan:** i hope they’re always happy!!! wowo

**thugbunny:** and we thought he couldn’t get gayer

**sehoneyj:** but you’re dating that gay piece of crap

**thugbunny:** never said i didn’t love that gay piece of crap

**tyranochan:** <3333 love you too 

**babybyung:** d’aww you guys are so cute (*´∇｀*)

**d0hanse:** barf 

**seungdad:** two straight boys, two very different reactions

**d0hanse:** y’all know i just have a thing w romance not gay

**sehoneyj:** we know. 

**d0hanse:** yep 

**seungmom:** who’s gonna cook dinner

**thugbunny:** me and hanse were gonna 

**seungmom:** byungchan sejun can you do the dishes? 

**babybyung:** yes sir!!!!

**sehoneyj:** yea sure

**d0hanse:** have you guys seen my blue notebook

**d0hanse:** i have the black one but not the blue and i need this one

**babybyung:** i haven’t im sorry!!!!! :-( hope u find it!!!!~ 

**d0hanse:** it’s chill omf byungchan you’re so extra

**sehoneyj:** you left it in my room. 

**d0hanse:** oh chill thanks

~~~~~

**private chat between d0hanse and seungdad**

**d0hanse:** is sejun mad at me 

**d0hanse:** it seems like it

**seungdad:** what do you mean

**seungdad:** how is he seeming pissed

**d0hanse:** he’s using punctuation

**seungdad:** oh

**seungdad:** shit

**seungdad:** i’ll talk to him


	2. i could never

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I MEANT TO UPDATE EARLIER BUT I HAD A SCHOOL TRIP... so here's this!!! i'll try to update again soon :-) 
> 
> why is this becoming semi angsty tf idk

**private chat between seungdad and sehoneyj**

**seungdad:** hey sejun

**sehoneyj:** helo yes that is me name

**seungdad:** how are you doing

**sehoneyj:** im ok 

**sehoneyj:** comeback is STREss 

**seungdad:** i understand 

**seungdad:** are you

**seungdad:** perhaps

**sehoneyj:** am i what

**seungdad:** hanse thinks you’re mad at him

**sehoneyj:** oh 

**sehoneyj:** ok

**seungdad:** what do you mean

**sehoneyj:** its ok that he thinks that

**seungdad:** are you mad at him?

**sehoneyj:** no 

**sehoneyj:** i could never be mad at him

**sehoneyj:** it’s all my fault anyways

**seungdad:** sejun what

**seungdad:** sejun where did you go 

**user sehoneyj is offline**

~~~~~~~

**group chat BITCHES WE MADE IT**

**seungmom:** are chan and hanse still at the practice room

**thugbunny:** yes 

**thugbunny:** im waiting for hanse to start cooking 

**thugbunny:** should i just start

**seungmom:** yeah i would go ahead 

**d0hanse:** im walking back now 

**d0hanse:** chan wants to stay more

**seungmom:** hes gonna tire himself out again

**thugbunny:** hanse can you please bring him back

**thugbunny:** i can’t see him like that again i really can’t 

**d0hanse:** yeah ill try

**babybyung:** chan always works himself so hard!!! its admirable but also so sad… 

**tyranochan:** im coming 

**thugbunny:** good


	3. THE POTATO I PLANTED

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **captain:** nothing like a healthy dose of savage maknae to get you up in the morning :-)
> 
> **jaws dad:** fuck 
> 
> **THE POTATO I PLANTED:** karma

**thugbunny:** I JUST REALIZED YOU CAN CHANGE NICKNAMES

**user thugbunny renamed user seungmom ‘THE POTATO I PLANTED’**

**user thugbunny renamed user seungdad ‘captain’**

**user thugbunny renamed user d0hanse ‘dodo baby’**

**user thugbunny renamed user babybyung ‘aegyo giraffe’**

**user thugbunny renamed user sehoneyj ‘#1 jimin stan’**

**#1 jimin stan:** i approve

**user thugbunny renamed user tyranochan ‘jaws mom’**

**user thugbunny renamed himself ‘jaws dad’**

**aegyo giraffe:** omg (◕‿◕✿)

**THE POTATO I PLANTED:** subin no 

**jaws dad:** ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

**dodo baby:** unsure how to feel about this 

**captain:** mine feels lackluster

**jaws mom:** i miss jaws :-(

**jaws dad:** me too :-(

**dodo baby:** i dont… 

**jaws dad:** shut 

**dodo baby:** ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

**jaws mom:** how dare you insult our child

**#1 jimin stan:** mom, dad, you are grandparents 

**#1 jimin stan:** to a cat

**THE POTATO I PLANTED:** its ok he’s cute

**aegyo giraffe:** jaws is so cute!!!! i miss him 

**dodo baby:** i am Alone and Attacked

**jaws dad:** yes, you are

**dodo baby:** i appreciate your sympathy

**jaws dad:** shrugg

**captain:** nothing like a healthy dose of savage maknae to get you up in the morning :-)

**jaws dad:** fuck 

**THE POTATO I PLANTED:** karma

~~~~

**private chat between tyranochan and sehoneyj**

**tyranochan:** hey 

**tyranochan:** you said you wanted to talk

**sehoneyj:** oh 

**sehoneyj:** yeah

**sehonyj:** i just need to tell someone who wouldn’t make a big deal out of it

**sehoneyj:** option #1 is getting punished currently

**tyranochan:** hanse should be #1 

**sehoneyj:** haahhhhhhh… 

**sehoneyj:** ha ha yeah 

**sehoneyj:** no i cant tell him this :-) 

**tyranochan:** o

**tyranochan:** shit

**tyranochan:** u fucked man 

**sehoneyj:** im so pissed about it

**sehoneyj:** my bisexual ASS decides to pull me towards the straight one 

**sehoneyj:** and it feels worse than knowing that ill never get to talk to jimin

**tyranochan:** THAT MIGHT HAPPEN THO 

**tyranochan:** YOU NEVER KNOW

**tyranochan:** but im sorry man that sucks 

**tyranochan:** im sure things will work out

**tyranochan:** tbh i thought you were gay until the bomi tissue thing happened

**sehoneyj:** ah that

**sehoneyj:** i keep it in a box with my stuffed animals

**tyranochan:** why not in your bts box

**sehoneyj:** can’t contaminate the jimin shrine

**sehoneyj:** it’s for him and him only :-) 

**tyranochan:** honestly,,,

**sehoneyj:** I’VE SEEN YOUR ROOM AT HOME

**sehoneyj** YOU HAVE A KIKWANG SHRINE

**tyranochan:** SHHHHHH

**sehoneyj:** YOU HYPOCRITE

~~~

**in group chat BITCHES WE MADE IT**

**#1 jimin fan:** CHAN WAS MAKING FUN OF ME FOR MY JIMIN SHRINE

**#1 jimin fan:** BUT HE HAS A KIKWANG SHRINE ,, 

**captain:** we know

**captain:** you have two... 

**jaws dad:** fuckin SLAMMED

**jaws mom:** lmao you tried sejun 

**#1 jimin fan:** n o…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> h ere you go
> 
> less angsty??? yes??? 
> 
> :-)


	4. i am ur sunbae in gay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> false hope 
> 
> a narration of im sejun's love life
> 
> by heo chan
> 
> out by their next comeback

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im back
> 
> if you like soul eater, im sorry if u get a little insulted by the end 
> 
> but like the theme song is the only good thing about it 
> 
> kk bye

**user tyranochan renamed the groupchat ‘WE MET HIGHLIGHT’**

**user tyranochan renamed himself ‘I MET HIGHLIGHT’**

**jaws dad:** im happy 4 u!!!

**jaws dad:** but also sad bc we no longer matched

**THE POTATO I PLANTED:** chan is bawling and incomprehensible but he is still able to edit the chat

**dodo baby:** aight captain whose idol are we gonna meet next? 

**captain:** IM NOT THE ONE THAT MADE THIS HAPPEN 

**captain:** BUT IF IT WORKS OUT I CAN TRY…

**dodo baby:** but im gonna need time if we gonna meet zico

**dodo baby:** confession time: 

**I MET HIGHLIGHT:** CAN WE DO THIS LATER

**I MET HIGHLIGHT:** AFTER IVE CALMED DOWN

**dodo baby:** ok sure thing

~~~

**dodo baby:** ok it’s later

**dodo baby:** i totaly had a gay crisis over zico last night 

**captain:** you caught gay

**jaws dad:** baby’s first gay crisis

**jaws dad:** they grow up so fast

**dodo baby:** subin you are younger than me by 2 years 

**jaws dad:** i am ur sunbae in gay 

**dodo baby:** well…

**dodo baby:** i dont think that’s how that works 

**THE POTATO I PLANTED:** it’s not really how it works 

**captain:** do u want us to throw a party

**dodo baby:** ...no?

**captain renamed user d0hanse ‘gayby’**

**gayby:** why

~~~

**private chat between tyranochan and sehoneyj**

**tyranochan:** SEJUN

**sehoneyj:** no 

**tyranochan:** BUT YOU CAN

**sehoneyj:** NO THIS MEANS NTOHIGN

**sehoneyj:** IM NOT AS HOT AS ZICO

**sehoneyj:** HE HAS MORE TALENT IN A PINKY THAN I DO AS A HUMAN 

**sehoneyj:** GAY CRISES DON’T ALWAYS LAST

**sehoneyj:** TH IS EMANS NOTHING!!!!!

**tyranochan:** but it could

**sehoneyj:** >:-(

**sehoneyj:** stop 

**sehoneyj:** i don’t want false hope

**sehoneyj:** from now on, my heart only belongs to PARK JIMIN’S ASS

**tyranochan:** im saving all the weird stuff you say about jimin for blackmail btw 

**tyranochan:** we are in the same industry after all, we’ll probably be near each other at one point… 

**sehoneyj:** NO MORE FALSE HOPE… 

~~~

**in group chat ‘WE MET HIGHLIGHT’**

**jaws dad:** i forgot how awesome the soul eater theme song was

**THE POTATO I PLANTED:** aren’t you meant to be studying japanese

**jaws dad:** this is japanese. 

**captain:** watching anime is not japanese studying

**jaws dad:** you think i’d stoop so low to rewatch soul eater? what an insult

**jaws dad:** im not 12 

**jaws dad:** im just listening to the theme song

**gayby:** now im insulted

**jaws dad:** it’s ok, you’re actually 2 years old so 

**gayby:** can’t deny it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> see ya on the flip side (next chapter)
> 
> kudos appreciated


	5. i think he's broken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **jaws dad:** what is this? something romantic has touched do hanse’s cold, black heart?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> things went too far
> 
> but hey!!! im back!!!!!!

**private chat between seungmom and babybyung**

**babybyung:** hyuuuuuuuuuuung 

**seungmom:** hm?

 **babybyung:** i have a question!!! ≧ω≦

 **seungmom:** ok sure

**babybyung:** are you and seungwoo hyung dating yet??? 

**babybyung:** (^-^*)ノ

 **seungmom:** …

 **seungmom:** y e

 **babybyung:** !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 **babybyung:** o(^▽^)o o(^▽^)o o(^▽^)o o(^▽^)o o(^▽^)o o(^▽^)o o(^▽^)o o(^▽^)o o(^▽^)o o(^▽^)o o(^▽^)o o(^▽^)o o(^▽^)o o(^▽^)o o(^▽^)o o(^▽^)o 

**seungmom:** my head hurts from that goodbye

~~

**in group chat WE MET HIGHLIGHT**

**aegyo giraffe:** o(^▽^)o o(^▽^)o o(^▽^)o o(^▽^)o o(^▽^)o o(^▽^)o o(^▽^)o o(^▽^)o o(^▽^)o o(^▽^)o o(^▽^)o o(^▽^)o o(^▽^)o o(^▽^)o o(^▽^)o o(^▽^)o 

**jaws dad:** ouch why did you send this

 **aegyo giraffe:** i have!!!!!! exciting news!!!!

 **THE POTATO I PLANTED:** byungchan no 

**aegyo giraffe:** parents are dating!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 **aegyo giraffe:** (✿ ♥‿♥) ♡＾▽＾♡ (ᗒᗨᗕ) (*≧∀≦*) ღවꇳවღ

**user babybyung renamed the groupchat ‘CONGRATS o(^▽^)o’**

**#1 jimin stan:** omo im happy 4 u guys  <3333

 **gayby:** me too aww

 **jaws dad:** what is this? something romantic has touched do hanse’s cold, black heart? 

**jaws dad:** i am shocked, this is the headline of the news, people will discuss this change for days on international news! newspapers all around will scramble to write the best article about this new discovery! i can see it now- ‘DO HANSE, A SOFT?’ 

**captain:** oh my god 

**jaws dad:** fans will take two sides: rejoicing in the newfound side of hanse, versus feeling betrayed. they trusted hanse to be the one with a bleak soul. mutuals will be broken, fansites will shut down. however, some new fans start pouring in- they have heard the news. all of victon are softies!

 **#1 jimin stan:** what the fuck subin

 **jaws dad:** the next thing you know, our fancafe is failing due to the massive amounts of people joining at once! old fans are amazed at how the fandom has grown and command it with a firm, yet gentle arm so new fans don’t swarm us during schedules yet they still feel comfortable in the fandom

 **jaws dad:** victon soars in popularity! they sweep all the awards at mama, mma, gaon, sma, aaa, gda, all of the awards. victon members begin hanging out with big stars, like gdragon and zico and bts 

**#1 jimin stan:** um

 **jaws dad:** hanse’s revelation has tilted the axis of fortune in our favor! huzzah! all hail do hanse’s beating heart and warm soul! 

**user tyranochan changed his name to ‘confused’**

**user seungmom changed his name to ‘confused(2)’**

**user seungdad changed his name to ‘confused(3)’**

**user d0hanse changed his name to ‘confused(4)’**

**user sehoneyj changed his name to ‘confused(5)’**

**user babybyung changed his name to ‘confused(6)’**

**user thugbunny changed his name to ‘overlord’**

**confused:** subin r u ok

 **overlord:** i reign supreme

 **confused(4):** i think he’s broken

 **overlord:** overlord subin orders cuddles from his consort 

**confused:** yessir  <3

 **overlord:** maknae on top 

**confused(2):** subin ur cookies are burning

 **overlord:** FUCK

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hmu on [twitter](https://twitter.com/hyugseo)
> 
> see you later maybe 
> 
> thank u @ people who comment and leave kudos it makes me happy <333


	6. the memepocalypse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **hungry hungry hippo army:** jesus… next thing you know, he’ll be using up dog 
> 
> **cleopatra:** what’s up dog
> 
> **overlord:** NO ONE DO IT
> 
> **stop bullying hanse 2k18:** im gonna do it
> 
> **overlord:** HO DON’T DO IT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> woops??? hi im here 
> 
> back after popular demand xvjdvdj

**user tyranochan has changed his nickname to ‘i love jung subin’**

**overlord:** :’)

**confused(3):** what did he do 

**overlord:** can’t he just love me for being me :-(

**confused(5):** he made him blondies

**confused(4):** the FUCK is a blondie

**overlord:** uhhh

**overlord:** it’s like a brownie

**overlord:** but its vanilla 

**confused(4):** hmm sounds fake but ok

**confused(3):** these nicknames are getting annoying im changing them 

**user seungdad changed his nickname to ‘cleopatra’**

**user seungdad changed user sehoneyj’s nickname to ‘hungry hungry hippo army’**

**overlord:** so sejun is a whole army of hippos? that must be why his footsteps are so loud… 

**user seungdad changed user seungmom’s nickname to ‘potate’**

**user seungdad changed user babybyung’s nickname to ‘tol’**

**user seungdad changed user d0hanse’s nickname to ‘i heard you last night’**

**i heard you last night:** N O 

**user d0hanse changed his nickname to ‘stop bullying hanse2k18’**

**potate:** what did he DO

**potate:** what did I DO 

**cleopatra:** how many potate for 1 dtae 

**potate:** what

**overlord:** who started teaching seungwoo old memes

**overlord:** he’s usign them to flirt 

**cleopatra:** one potate… seungsik potate

**hungry hungry hippo army:** jesus… next thing you know, he’ll be using up dog 

**cleopatra:** what’s up dog

**overlord:** NO ONE DO IT

**stop bullying hanse 2k18:** im gonna do it

**overlord:** HO DON’T DO IT

**stop bullying hanse 2k18:** NOT MUCH HOW ABOUT YOU SEUNGWOO

**cleopatra:** oh… my god

**cleopatra:** that’s so FUNNY 

**overlord:** NOW you’ve done it hanse

**overlord:** this is your fault… 

**stop bullying hanse 2k18:** as you like to say… 

**stop bullying hanse 2k18:** ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

**potate:** seungwoo just used up dog on our manager 

**i love jung subin:** everyone run yall… 

**potate:** i told him hanse told him this

**i love jung subin:** HANSE RUN BOI

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [twit](https://twitter.com/hyugseo)

**Author's Note:**

> :-) pls leave kudos so i know im not the only one in existence


End file.
